Faerie Dragons
Faerie Dragons is the second scenario of the Dragon Slayer campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Dracon came to a coast to dispose of some critters named faerie dragons. Despite their strange appearance, they are supposed to be well-versed in magic and may overrun the coast in six months. Dracon will have to find the source and defeat the dragons. Just north of town is a redwood observatory, but Dracon will be ambushed by 80 archers, 30 swordsmen and 30 crusaders. He also gets help from an old lady, who tells him his fortunes may lie in necklace of celestial bliss. For this info, Dracon gives her 2000 gold. Northeast of the starting town is a seer asking for a helm of the alabaster unicorn for a skull helmet. Near the seer is a gold mine, protected by three fairy dragons, lying in a Pandora's Box. Going towards south, Dracon encounters Erik, a leprechaun, who warns him not to touch the box. Since the box is on his path, Dracon will have to open it and fight five fairy dragons. At the end of the fight, Dracon receives 1000 gold. Erik scolds Dracon and leaves a clover of Fortune for him. Going towards southwest, Dracon can find an additional Tower, but is moderately guarded. East of the town is a camp of Tower dwellings (along with necklace of celestial bliss), but requires the collar of conjuring to be opened. Continuing east is another seer, who asks for a diplomat's ring, from the previous scenario, who gives away the pendant of Life. Northwest of the Tower is another Pandora's Box, guarding the helm of alabaster unicorn. After fighting 34 wood elves and 20 grand elves, Dracon also receives 25 wood and 3500 gold. Continuing towards north, Dracon encounters yet another box and has to battle 56 mages and 32 arch mages. The rewards are the mage tower, as well as 10 gems and 1000 gold in a nearby Pandora's Box. East of the mage tower is a Pandora's Box. Erik warns Dracon again not to touch it. Dracon will have to open it and fight 35 fairy dragons and can win 10 sulfur, 5 gems, 5 crystals and 1000 gold. However, Erik continues his rants, displeasing Dracon, who attempts, but fails, to kill the leprechaun. Continuing northwest, Dracon finds another town and behind it, a portal, leading back to the starting town. The Pandora's Box guarding the portal is empty, though. Continuing northwest, Dracon will have to fight 2000 master gremlins to advance. Continuing north and passing through a garrison, guarded by 40 naga and 30 naga queens, Dracon can find a bunch of Pandora's Boxes, containing minor resources (7 wood, 4 mercury and 500 gold, but -2 crystals). In the south, Dracon will have to fight 3500 naga to visit the light blue keymaster tent. Continuing north, Dracon has to fight 59 faerie dragons to cross further. On his way he can find another Tower town (and close to it the red keymaster's tent), but requires a green keymaster's tent. The tent is found in northeastern corner, along with several Pandora's Boxes (which give 6 wood, 7 ore, 3 crystals and 2000 gold, but one is guarded by 10 griffins and 10 royal griffins). Nearby is the seer that gives out 10 titans, if the hero is level 20. West of it is a mage's tower (guarded by light blue guard), a Pandora's Box (with 20 faerie dragons, as well as 5 sulfur and 20000 gold). After obtaining the Tower town and continuing west, Dracon can find more Pandora's Boxes. The one protecting the Boots of Speed contains 16 green, 14 red, 24 black and 15 faerie dragons. The one west of it has 6 gems and 2364 gold, while the southwestern one has 51 faerie dragons guarding a hill fort and a golem factory. Continuing towards west, Dracon will have to hand over 20 naga queens and 10 titans to unlock another Tower town, as well as to gain access to the sea. Close to it are two Pandora's Boxes guarding equestrian's gloves. The box east of it contains 50 master genies, 30 naga queens and 10 titans, while the one southeast has 1 titan, but gives 2000 XP, 3 sulfur, 4 gems, 2500 gold and 200 spell points. Once done, Dracon has to sail towards south and pass onto the second island, with the Tower town. Close to it is the seer, asking for a hero with 20 spell power and gives out an ogre's club of havoc. Near it is a gold mine and a portal, guarded by 3500 naga queens. Passing through the portal, Dracon finds Erik sitting on a stump. The leprechaun turns into three stacks of faerie dragons and Dracon will have to fight the real one. The actual one is the left one and slaying that stack is required to win. Towns *Tower x6: Notes *If the Rust Dragon scenario has been completed, Dracon will not receive any army from the previous scenario. Strategy A lot of challenges await in this scenario. The best would be to take on the rust dragon scenario first, then take this scenario. Due to the size of the map and a lot of hostile creatures, Dracon should collect a lot of troops, then set off to fight the monsters. Some battles cannot be won easily (especially the army of 3500 naga queens), so Dracon should resort more to spells than to attack head on. Faerie dragons must not be hit by spells, else the effects would bounce back. If Dracon does not have many forces, he will have to recruit another hero to deliver the troops, if necessary. Golems are quite resistant against faerie dragons and will withstand most of their attacks, which is further increased by Resistance skill. Category:Dragon Slayer scenarios